sassy_cassowaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Sassy Cassowary
The Sassy Cassowary aka "Jimmy Buffet Tour Bus", is a Cerberus R-29 Firebrand-type Patrol Craft. It is currently being used for bounty hunting in the Procyon sector. The current crew aboard the Sassy Cassowary is Eva Farr, Sprint Richter, Gaius Drake, Bill Crowe, Elbows, Juice and Iris. The crew of the Sassy Cassowary are at odds with one Hegemonic faction, the Church of Stellar Flame. They are also currently at odds with a couple of criminal syndicates, Janus Syndicate and Wreckers. Currently, the crew has favorable relationship with Scarlet Wolves, and Nightspeakers. Episode 1 'Chase on Warren' The crew is hired by the Ashen Knives to track down and capture Cho-Tyrek. The crew tracks him down to Warren, where they chance him through the city streets, capturing him and an urbot that he refused to kill named Ara-ini. It seems many other factions are interested in capturing Cho-Tyrek and especially Ara-ini. A couple powerful Hegemonic factions, the Church of Stellar Flame and the Guild of Engineers, seem to want Ara-ini and are offering a big reward. There is also a rumor that Conclave 01 (if that's even real) wants to meet with Ara-ini, according to Cho-Tyrek. The crew earns some heat in the Rin system due to their not-so-subtle chase through Warren. 'Downtime' The crew learns that Cho-Tyrek didn't kill Ara-ini because he believes the urbot to be a child. The crew learns Conclave 01 wants to meet Ara-ini. The crew begins to make plans to hand Cho-Tyrek over to the Ashen Knives, but with intent to keep Ara-ini. Episode 2 The crew of the Sassy Cassowary knew they had to hand over the captured Cho-Tyrek to the Ashen Knives. The crew knew something suspicious was going on, since they had found the urbot, Ara-ini. Since they knew that the urbot was of value, they decided to have Elbows remove the Precursor Core from Ara-ini. It was a delicate operation, but Elbows successfully removed it with all its memories intact. The crew destroyed Ara-ini’s body, and kept some scraps to prove that they had destroyed it. Elbows now has a long term project trying to reassemble the Precursor Core and replacing it into a new body. The crew met up with some representatives of the Ashen Knives, including Oya, one of their leaders. The hand off was tense, but seemed to be going off without a hitch until a big Guild of Engineers ship showed up. The Guild of Engineers immediately began firing upon both parties, and a massive space highway chase began. Since Raptor was helping with the negotiations at the handoff, Elbows ended up at the controls of the Sassy Cassowary. There was a brief altercation between her and Raptor as Raptor pushed his way back into the pilot’s seat, and Elbows went back to the engineering room. The crew managed to make contact with the Ashen Knives, who were also trying to get away from the Guild of Engineers, but also trying to catch up to the Sassy Cassowary to reclaim Cho-Tyrek and the money the crew stole from them. The Ashen Knives agreed to meet up with the crew back at the Ashen Knives’ base on Warren. After a few clever maneuvers, the crew managed to lose the Guild of Engineers and made their way back to Warren and handed off Cho-Tyrek.